


Let It Go

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Prompt Advent Calendar Event! [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysitter Simon Lewis, Discord: Malec Server, Family Feels, Future Fic, Humor, Immortal Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Kid Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: As they stepped out, Max and Rafe saw the snow and tried to catch the snowflakes with their little hands. The smiles on their faces were worth braving the cold walk home for. Until they started to sing...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Prompt Advent Calendar Event! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037595
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020, Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Written for **Prompt Advent Calendar Event!** For [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x), Day 3 - Snowflake
> 
> Also written for [Hunter's Moon Discord Sever](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) for the HM Prompt: Frozen. If you 18+, you can jump in to Hunter's Moon Discord server.
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

Alec and his husband were back from their vacation having enjoyed their time together while their kids stayed with Simon and Clary, whose own spouses were working in the institute.

“I missed them so much, Mags. I can’t wait to hug and kiss them,” Alec said to his husband.

“I know, love, but first we need to organize some things from our vacation if we don't want them to literally open our suitcase and reveal their gifts,” Magnus told him with a smile.

“Of course, Mags. We can always portal if it will be faster than walking,” Alec told him with a wink.

“I love the way you think, Alexander. So does that mean we’ll collect the kids tomorrow?” Magnus asked with a large smile as he headed over to the bedroom.

“All options are open. Besides, the way I see it, we came home early and they don’t expect us until tomorrow,” Alec replied to him as he walked after him.

They giggled behind the bedroom door.

The next day they left Alicante through a portal, heading over to Simon and Izzy’s place, only to find their kids still half asleep. Magnus and Alec smiled. They were ready for the little monsters.

“So, did you manage okay the last few days?” Magnus asked with a smile, while his husband went to round up the little ones.

“Barely, but I think we found the best solution,” Simon replied. He looked tired to Magnus, but somehow he also looked pleased with himself.

“Should I be worried, Sherman?”

“No! I don’t think…” Simon replied.

“Are they alright?” Magnus asked as he noticed Max and Rafe, but their bag was not there.

Magnus conjured all their things in the bag while Alec took care of the boys.

“Instead of using the portal, why don’t you walk? Maybe it would be nice for them to see snow for the first time?” Simon asked.

“Daddy, Papa, can we see snow?” Max and Rafe asked with excitement in their voices.

They left the apartment and Magnus used magic to glamour himself and his family. He didn’t want any clashes with mundanes.

As they stepped out, Max and Rafe saw the snow and tried to catch the snowflakes with their little hands. The smiles on their faces were worth braving the cold walk home for. Until they started to sing...

“ _Let it go! Cold never bothered me anyway…”_ Rafael sang, and his brother sang the same sentence more than one, “ _Let it go_ …”

“What is this song?” Alec asked his husband, not knowing what was going on.

“I think I have an idea,” Magnus replied as he pulled out his phone and called. “Sheldon, I knew you were hiding something from me! Would you mind telling me what is this dreadful song they are singing?”

“Oh, that! It’s from a Disney movie. It’s called ‘Frozen’. You should try it when you get home. Enjoy,” Simon said as he laughed before hanging up the phone.

“ _Let it go…”_


End file.
